This project is designed to identify the carrier protein in photocontact allergy. Considerable preliminary evidence has been obtained to suggest that albumin may be the protein to which TCSA binds prior to sensitizing lymphocytes. This hypothesis is currently being tested by attempting to specifically transform in vivo sensitized lymphocytes with in vitro coupled TCSA albumin.